youtubefandomcom-20200223-history
ChiqueGeeks
Amy Tandberg and Marita Holm, better known online as'' ''ChiqueGeeks, are two female reactors from Norway who react to a lot of content like Sherlock, Doctor Who and Game of Thrones. Their rise to fame came about when reacting to Doctor Who's Name of the Doctor and ever since that video, they have gained popularity across the internet, amounting to over 2 million views on their channel alone They have personal YouTube accounts in which Amy posts every Tuesday and Marita hosts content on some occasions but these two are undoubtedly two of the greatest reactors in the community due to their popularity of reactions which they tag as 'Drunk Reactions' as they tend to have alcoholic drinks during whatever they watch to make the reactions more entertaining. Many reactors such as Liam Catterson and Torchwood Boy started their reacting content because of how amazing they are said to be. When reactions aren't made, the ChiqueGeeks host other content that will keep their fans entertained such as Lost in the Time Vortex where they'll record a collaboration of their adventures on camera, Q&A's due to their popularity and Challenges. They also anticipate their annual convention in their home called Desucon where they'll record their highlighted events for YouTube and will Cosplay. Reactions As noted, the main reason for ChiqueGeeks is their reactions where they post content for most of their interested shows. The majority of content focused on Doctor Who, however they have been seen recording content for other shows and film trailers such as The Hobbit. Their reactions are usually the highlight of the search for reaction videos due to their popularity and their Day of the Doctor reaction was one of the most viewed reactions with a current amount of over 350,000 views. After the success of their two reaction videos of Name and Day of the Doctor, they did a reaction video for Time of the Doctor, which for Amy was a really heartbreak with her Doctor regenerating. After the success of all three Doctor trilogies, they set up a Twitter account after finding their success at the beginning of 2014. With no Doctor Who until August of that year, they sought new shows to react to and this was when Sherlock returned, which they reacted too. A few months later, Game of Thrones would return and they would react to the trailer as well as some vital episodes of the series such as the Lion and the Rose and The Children. After that, their next reactions would not become uploaded until Doctor Who was scheduled to return on TV with Peter Capaldi but could only react to Episode 4 until the Christmas Special, meaning they would've missed out on Dark Water, a one where many reactors would anticipate the shocking cliffhanger. Vlogs and Challenges ChiqueGeeks also do vlogs on their channel when there is nothing to react to. Their main interests for TV are Game of Thrones, Sherlock and Doctor Who but with Sherlock appearing in every two years now, Game of Thrones last from April til June and Doctor Who lasting From August or September until November, there has to be some form of activity in their channel to keep their fans entertained. At times, they'll produce a series called Lost in the Time Vortex which will produce clips of their time together, having fun. It isn't only that but every June or July, they'll record Desucon and will cosplay as certain characters. They have also recorded each other's birthdays. List of Reactions * Doctor Who Series 7 Episode 14 - Name of the Doctor * Doctor Who Series 7 Minisode - Night of the Doctor * Doctor Who Series 7 Episode 15 - Day of the Doctor * Doctor Who Series 7 Episode 16 - Time of the Doctor * Sherlock Seires 3 Minisode - Many Happy Returns * Sherlock Series 3 Episode 1 - The Empty Hearse * Sherlock Series 3 Episode 2 - The Sign of Three * Sherlock Series 3 Episode 3 - His Last Vow * Sherlock Outtakes * Game of Thrones Series 4 Trailer * An Adventure in Space and Time * The Five(ish) Doctors Reboot * Game of Thrones Series 4 Episode 1 - Two Swords * Game of Thrones Series 4 Episode 2 - The Lion and the Rose * Game of Thrones Series 4 Episode 9 - Watchers on the Wall * Game of Thrones Series 4 Episode 10 - The Children * Doctor Who Series 8 Trailer * The Hobbit: The Battle of Five Armies Trailer * Doctor Who Series 8 Episode 1 - Deep Breath * Doctor Who Series 8 Episode 2 - Into the Dalek * Doctor Who Series 8 Episode 3 - Robots of Sherwood * Doctor Who Series 8 Episode 4 - Listen * Doctor Who Series 8 Episode 13 - Last Christmas * Game of Thrones Series 5 Episode 1 - The Wars to Come * Game of Thrones Series 5 Episode 3 - High Sparrow * Game of Thrones Series 5 Episode 7 - The Gift * Game of Thrones Series 5 Episode 8 - Hardhome * Game of Thrones Series 5 Episode 9 - The Dance of Dragons Category:Users that joined in 2013 Category:Female YouTubers Category:Norwegian YouTubers Category:YouTube Vloggers Category:YouTube Reactors